KidSchool
KidSchool was a children's website where it included educational content of preschool age and series of the same genre. the web page was launched on October 21, 2002, being only in English, although from the end of 2003 it was expanded in other languages, the website shut down on September 30, 2013 in favor of the current app mobile for kids, PlayKids. Although recently since 2017 there are several who revive the page with all the episodes of several series that went there, for free, all acts by fans. History The website was developed and started on September 25, 2000, when the website locutes, saw the need to create social networks for preschool children, so it was decided to found KidSchool in search of something that has some social components, but safe, and not just marketed as safe for their own children. The website started in the 2000 like a beta test of the website called, "Kids Experimental", where they learned the alphabet, mathematics and science (Without TV Shows), it had a design similar to that of Windows 98. After two years of testing and development, the first version of KidSchool was released on October 21, 2002. Kids Experimental was closed a few days later. The betas had a free subscription month, growth was rapid. KidSchool started with 40 users, and by March 2003, that number had reached 1.4 million - a figure that almost doubled in September 2003 when it reached the figure of 2.6 million. KidSchool, after two years, in the year 2005, had reached 3.9 million users. KidSchool had twelve million accounts, of which they paid 700,000 with a subscription and generated $40 million of annual revenue, that made the website launch more educational content and preschool TV shows. On December 27, 2004, a mascot arrived that would be the official one for the website, called "Darcy the mouse", she was the predecessor of Lupi of PlayKids. Thanks to that it was expanding all over the world, in 2005 it arrived in America in Canada and in Latin America, in Europe in Spain, France, Portugal, Sweden, and more, in 2006, in much of Africa and Asia, in 2007 arrived for Oceania. This was followed by the website, which was successful in the years 2005, 2006, 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010, until July 5, 2010, the website underwent a major change in its design, from its "2D" style to one in 3D, the logo was also changed after 8 years. Besides, its content was almost changed, such as putting new content or deleting content. On August 1, 2011, a version was released for mobile devices. On May 27, 2013, it was announced that at any time in 2013, the page would be shut down, in favor an application for mobile devices, called PlayKids, until September 30, 2013, at 12:01 AM PDT (07:01 AM GMT), all KidSchool servers officially shut down, in favor of the current application, PlayKids, but it continues with its preschool content. Content *Language: There, he learned things about the child's mother tongue. **0-2 years: The alphabet, the vowels and first words. **3-4 years: The alphabet, the vowels, syllables, spell out, write the word and reading. **5-7 years: The alphabet, syllables, dictation, verbs, adverbs, reading with questionnaire and phrases. *Mathematics: There, he learned several things about preschool mathematics. **0-2 years: The numbers from 1 to 10, count numbers, the figures and join the points. **3-4 years: The numbers from 1 to 50, the figures, join the points, memory game, sums, subtractions, How many there are?, puzzles, coloring with numbers and save money. **5-7 years: The numbers from 1 to 100, the figures, join the points, memory game, sums, subtractions, the multiplication tables, puzzles, coloring with numbers, save money, coloring with sums and numerical series. *Science **0-2 years: The animals, the colors, music and the sounds of the animals. **3-4 years: The animals, the colors, music, sounds of the animals, the human body, the 5 senses, the seasons of the year and months. **5-7 years: The animals, music, memory game from animals, the food pyramid, the plants, the solar system, the pollution of the earth, vertebrates and invertebrates and recycle and ecosystems. *Coloring book: In that, they gave us colors and we had to color the drawings to our liking. *Puzzles book: In that, there were 10 puzzles in total (In 2010 it was enlarged by 18), we had to assemble the images with pieces. *Stories: Here they gave us well-known stories in the world, there were 2 modes, one where the child reads and another where the narrator read the story, the following stories were these: **The Three Little Pigs **Alice in Wonderland **The Turtle and the Rabbit **Jack & the Magic Beans **Gold curls and the Three Bears **Little Red Riding Hood **Hansel & Gretel **The Cat with Boots **Cinderella **Sleeping Beauty **The Vain Little Mouse **The ugly Duckling **The Fox and the Grapes **The Lion and the Mouse TV Shows As well as its current successor (PlayKids), it included TV Shows for preschoolers, where they could be viewed from a subscription, they could also be downloaded from the PC, these are all the series that KidSchool took out in their life. (*) = Series that remained before the closure of KidSchool, on September 29, 2013 2002 *Elmo's World *Zoboomafoo *Caillou (*) *McBean Tracey McBean *Allegra's Window *Maisy *Thomas & Friends (*) *Barney & Friends (*) *Sesame Street (*) *Bear in the Big Blue House *Jay Jay the Jet Plane *Arthur *Bob the Builder (*) *Teletubbies *Franklin *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Ants in Your Pants (Canadian server only) *Kipper *Dukey and Friends *Meeow! *Angelmouse *Archibald the Koala (*) *Pablo the Little Red Fox *Big Sister & Little Brother *Animal Stories (*) *Bagpuss *Henry's Cat (*) *James the Cat (*) *Junglies *Mr. Benn *Schoolhouse Rock! (*) *The Sooty Show (*) *Sooty & Co (*) *Sooty Heights *Sooty (2001) *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *Doris (TV series; Hilary Hayton) *Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (*) *Binka (2001 TV series) 2003 *Dragon Tales *Dora the Explorer (*) *Bear in the Big Blue House *Fireman Sam *Make Way for Noddy *Rubbadubbers *Blue's Clues *64 Zoo Lane *Pingu (*) *The Save-Ums! *Miffy and Friends *Strawberry Shortcake *Rolie Polie Olie *The Jumping Ground *Little Bill *Percy the Park Keeper *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Oswald 2004 *Boo! *Connie the Cow *The Wiggles (*) *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks *Poko *Oobi *The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV series) *The Koala Brothers *Hi-5 *Clifford's Puppy Days *Peep and the Big Wide World *Postman Pat (*) *Pecola *Brambly Hedge 2005 *LazyTown *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (*) *Toddworld *Tractor Tom *Postcards from Buster *This is Daniel Cook *Blue's Room *The Backyardigans (*) *Little Robots *Pinky Dinky Doo *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Little People *Maya & Miguel *Toopy and Binoo 2006 *Go, Diego, Go! (*) *It's a Big Big World *Pocoyo (*) *This is Emily Yeung *Wonder Pets *Jack's Big Music Show *Danger Rangers *The Zula Patrol *Charlie & Lola 2007 *Curious George (*) *SeeMore's Playhouse *The Land Before Time *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (*) *In the Night Garden... *Roary the Racing Car *Louie *Fifi and the Flowertots *Milly & Molly (*) 2008 *Super Why! (*) *WordWorld *My Friend Rabbit *Mister Maker (*) *Fluffy Gardens *Animalia *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (*) *Bo on the Go (*) *3rd & Bird *Shaun the Sheep (*) *Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies *Yo Gabba Gabba! (*) *Zigby (*) *Will & Dewitt *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot 2009 *Toot & Puddle *Sid the Science Kid (*) *Animal Mechanicals (*) *Timmy Time (*) *Olivia (*) *Ozie Boo! *Chuggington (*) *Martha Speaks (*) *Waybuloo (*) *Fishtronaut (*) *Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures *Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures (*) *Willa's Wild Life (*) *Big & Small *Wobbly Land (*) 2010 *Dinosaur Train (*) *Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps (*) *The Fresh Beat Band (*) *Team Umizoomi (*) *Dino Dan (*) *Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (*) *Noddy in Toyland (*) *The Octonauts (*) *Peppa Pig (*) *Chloe's Closet (*) *The WotWots *Guess with Jess (*) *3, 2, 1 Let's Go *Mio Mao 2011 *Babar and the Adventures of Badou (*) *Bubble Guppies (*) *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (*) *Bananas in Pyjamas (*) *Gaspard and Lisa (*) *Poppy Cat *Rob the Robot (*) *The Adventures of Chuck and Friends (*) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (*) *Franklin and Friends (*) 2012 *Justin Time (*) *Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot (*) *Mister Maker Comes to Town (*) *Mike the Knight (*) *Tickety Toc (*) *Iconicles (*) *Sooty (2011) (*) Category:Internet Category:2002 Category:2013 Category:Defunct Category:Preschool Category:Streaming services Category:Websites